


Pearl x Marina Stuff!

by DrakeWings



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/pseuds/DrakeWings
Summary: Just some stuff I wanna write about my favorite Splatoon ship.





	1. You're Off The Hook

Pearl was...Confused to say the least. About her sexuality. All her life she thought she was into boys, that was until several days ago when her and Marina had decided to go perform on a beach since it was a hot day, before that, they had rented out a private space on the beach where they could relax without anyone bothering them.

Flashbaaaaaaaaack

Pearl smiled as she tossed her jacket and pants aside, revealing that she was wearing a pink bikini underneath. She tossed her shoes aside as well.

"Yo Marina! Wanna see who can build the raddest sand caaaa..." Pearl said as she stared in awe at Marina.

Marina's curves, her beautiful tentacles/hair, her dreamy eyes, not to mention her...Assets, with the cleavage created by the cyan bikini sending Pearl's imagination into overdrive.

"How could I only notice now!? She's so beautiful and se-Wait! Why am I having these thoughts?!?" Pearl thought.

"Of course, I'd love to build a sandcastle with you." Marina said.

Pearl was still silent, staring off into space.

"Helloooo? Earth to Pearlie?" Marina said as she waved her hand in front of Pearl's face, snapping her out of her daze.

"Are you okay?" Marina asked, slightly concerned.

"Nah! I'm cool! Now then, let's see how rad your sandcastle can be!" Pearl said as she began building.

Marina smiled and began building as well. By the time they had both finished, Pearl blushed when she, unaware of her actions, made a small house with a mini Pearl and Marina cuddling inside the house.

"What did you make?" Marina asked.

Pearl began to panic and destroyed the house, sweating from the fright as she did.

"Am I really crushing on her that hard?!? No, it can't be! I don't even like girls!" Pearl thought.

"What happened?" Marina asked.

"Oh, I accidentally fell on it!" Pearl lied.

"Oh, that's a shame. Well, I built this." Marina said as she gestured to her sand castle, a humble one, but it did include a canal which was cool.

"That's rad!" Pearl said with a thumbs up.

Flashback end!

Pearl had decided to finally come out. She had made up her mind after days of thinking. She was going to confess to Marina! Right in front of all Inkopolis on live TV! If she was going to come out, she would make sure everyone knew! She would let the world know that she is into girls and she didn't give a carp what others thought! She walked into the studio and sat on her sitbag, with Marina across from her at her DJ table.

"Hello Pearlie." Marina said.

"Yo!" Pearl said.

They saw several inklings and octolings looking at the studio through the window. Marina waved at them gently and Pearl did a peace sign.

"Starting in three, two, one..." Marina said.

The intro music for their news show played.

"Y'all know what time it is!" Pearl said.

"It's Off the Hook, coming at you live from Inkopolis Square!" Marina said.

The fans outside cheered.

"Yo, Marina. Before we reveal the stages, I have something to announce." Pearl said.

"Is it important Pearlie?" Marina asked, wanting to do it in private if it was that important.

"VERY important, but! I want to announce it in front of all our loving fans and the people watching this!" Pearl said.

Marina chuckled a bit.

"Alright Pearlie, what is it?" Marina asked.

Pearl stood up.

"Listen Marina...I...I've been...Confused lately." Pearl said.

"About what?" Marina asked.

"My sexuality. All my life I thought I liked boys but...Eversince that beach trip we took and I saw how beautiful you are. I was so darn confused that I could barely sleep. Marina, listen, YOU are off the hook! You're so beautiful and sexy and kind and such a good DJ and singer! Not to mention you always know what to say or do to cheer me up! What I'm trying to say is..." Pearl says before taking a deep breath.

"Marina...I LOVE YOU!!!" Pearl yelled out and then...Silence.

Marina was shocked at all this while the people watching were on the edge of their seat as to what Marina's response would be. Marina smiled fondly and stood up. She walked to Pearl and suddenly kissed her deeply, catching Pearl by suprise. Pearl kissed back and the fans exploded with loud cheering, but Marina and Pearl all tuned it out, they were focused on each other, and their passionate and loving kiss. They eventually released.

"I love you too Pearlie. I was just too afraid to ask you out since I thought you were straight." Marina said.

"How long have you loved me, Marina?" Pearl asked with a slight blush.

"Remember that love song we wrote a while back? I was thinking of inspiration for the lyrics, and my mind kept coming back to you, so I started writing about you. The lyrics that I was singing, I was singing about you." Marina said with a loving smile.

Pearl smiled brightly and kissed her cheek.

"Oh yeah, stages are MakoMart and Kelp Dome, ranked is Manta Maria and The Reef. Don't get cooked blah blah blah!" Pearl said as she cut the cameras to kiss Marina again.

Marina kissed back happily, playing with Pearl's tentacles/hair. They released.

"You're my little princess." Marina said softly as she ruffles Pearl's tentacles/hair.

"You're my...Ah carp, I can't think of a nickname." Pearl said.

"It's okay princess, you'll come up with the perfect one eventually. For now, want to go home and cuddle the rest of the day?" Marina asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Pearl said.

Marina smiled and held Pearl's hand as they walked out, only to be greeted by cheering fans, supporting their relationship all the way. Marina smiled brightly while Pearl gave a small smile, just happy that their fans were so supportive. They got in their limo and drove off.

"I love you Pearlie." Marina said with a kiss on Pearl's forehead.

"I love you too Marina." Pearl said as she kissed Marina's cheek.


	2. Protecting Her Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second one-shot! But a shorter one since I'm sick!
> 
> Pearl gets bullied for her looks, and the haters especially target her insecurity, her forehead. But, in comes protective girlfriend Marina to save her.

Marina walked through the apartment her and Pearl shared, only to hear the inkling sniffling in her room. Marina went to open the door but it was locked.

"Pearlie! Can you open the door?" Marina asked

"No!" Pearl said as she cried.

Once Marina heard Pearl crying, that's all the info she had to know. She went through her personal collection of weapons and found a Roller. She jumped upwards and broke the door open. Marine saw Pearl curled up into a ball and crying in a corner of the room. Marina ran to her and pulled her girlfriend into a hug.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Marina asked softly.

"Th-They-They..." Pearl tried to say through her tears but couldn't, so she instead shakingly pointed to a computer.

Marina looked and gasped. It was a forum where everyone was insulting Pearl, that wasn't so bad since haters exist, but what pissed Marina off was the moment they talked about Pearl's forehead, her biggest insecurity. Marina clenched her fist. She got a webcam and picked the crying Pearl up and put her in her lap, holding her inkling girlfriend close. She started the recording and made SURE it was live.

"IF ANY OF YOU SCUMBAGS DARE TO INSULT MY PRINCESS EVER AGAIN I SWEAR TO COD I WILL SPLAT EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!!!" Marina shouted, before going on a full on rant. Pearl didn't pay much attention until Marina said-

"AND SHE ISN'T UGLY! AND HER FOREHEAD ISN'T TOO BIG! SHE IS BEAUTIFUL AND PERFECT JUST THE WAY SHE IS AND I LOVE HER!" Marina shouted before ending the live recording.

"You...You don't think my forehead is too big?" Pearl asked softly.

"Of course I don't, Pearlie. You're absolutely perfect in every way." Marina said, kissing Pearl's forehead softly.

Pearl smiled. "Thanks babe...You always know how to cheer me up." Pearl said, slightly happier.

"No problem, my princess." Marina said, kissing Pearl gently on the lips. "Let's get some food, anything you want." Marina said with a gentle, kind smile.

"Um...Chilli cheese fries?" Pearl asked.

"Of course you'd pick your favorite." Marina said with a chuckle.

She picked Pearl up and continued holding her, she went out and went to the snack bar, with her girlfriend in her arms, and Pearl snuggled into her lovingly.


End file.
